And We Run
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: I'd been fighting my entire life. Zombies weren't anything new to me...working together with a bunch of people that normally wouldn't do well outside of this situation...done that before too. However the only thing that was difficult was keeping the darker side of my being at bay. Pairings: ? Rating: for language, violence and whatever else I can toss in. EDIT OF CHAPTER 1 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I edited this first chapter a bit. I did promise at one point that I would do this and I have, so please bear with me on the rest of the story as I fix whatever holes I had placed in the story. I had also wanted to make this a bit longer in the way of relationships with each of the characters to the added characters that have been placed. If that makes any damn sense. I think it does at least. Anyway, updates will be rather slow as I do have a lot of chapters to edit, but I am hoping to have more of this out pretty soon. Don't hold your breath though.**

 **o~O~o**

There is something to be said about running around a college campus during a damned zombie break out. It just speaks of stupidity. Really, it does, but then again when it's part of your job then it doesn't seem as moronic. Or that's what I keep trying to tell myself. Because I happen to be that person running around killing as many of these walking corpses as possible trying to find the exit. Why am I doing that? Because I happened to be going to this college when this disaster struck. Of course, it wasn't just me I was referring to when it came to this job – my best friend was here with me. Yup, I had managed to drag my big sister's best friend (who was mine was well) into this as well.

Actually, it was my family's decision to have her come with me. I was rather glad since I hadn't been fully comfortable with coming back to this city on my own. Unfortunately, right before my first year in college was over, this shit had to happen. Yay for me. Or not.

It's called sarcasm for a reason people. Deal with it!

There are times when a person needs to be serious and others when it's okay to joke around. However, like my sister, I had no trouble mixing up those times. Of course, I was more of the voice of reason and rarely ever just jumped into situations that had the potential of ending horribly. Not that being the voice of reason did much good sometimes, but still, better than dying from making a really stupid mistake. Not saying that I was 'Miss Perfect' because I sure as hell am not.

I made sure that the ear-mic was still in place as I turned a corner, trying to locate my best friend and partner in crime, Ashley Marks. She was a hacker that I had trained or rather my sister trained in combat, but I helped her find her passion when it came to computers. Mostly because combat was not something she enjoyed. Ashley would rather help when it came to technical things, yet the way the world was going there wouldn't be much in the way of modern technology – if that makes any sense – so she was more inclined to helping out with cleaning house as it were.

Of course, this would go a lot better if I had a gun, but I didn't. Nope. All I had on me was a baseball bat. Yeah, this would get just a little bit dicey since these guys do like to bite the shit out of a person at close range. Thank heavens that I wasn't prone to being bitten or at the very least if I was I didn't have to worry about turning.

Ooh, wow!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm immune. Big whoop. I found out completely by accident too that this weird plague wasn't going to do much to me back when it had first hit several years ago in another country. Of course, it was easily isolated and afterward not thought of again as something that would happen at any other time.

How terribly wrong we all were on that account.

Anyway, I think I've babbled on enough about things that really are not important at the moment. Nope. The whole back story of what I know and can do is not high on the list of shit to do. Getting out of here alive on the other hand…

"Ash, where the hell are you?!"

" _On the second floor,_ " came the response over the ear-mic. " _I've got quite a bit of company._ "

"Fantastic," I mumble flatly. "Look, I'm coming back inside. Shouldn't take me long to find you. Okay."

" _Actually, I'm planning on jumping out the window if you wanna catch me_."

Silence.

"The fuck?! Are you insane?!"

" _I've been around you for five years now, yeah, I think I am_."

"Very funny," I bit out, busting another dead head wide open as I proceeded towards the office building. "You are in the office area of the campus, right?"

" _Actually, I'm in the dorms area."_

"Oh, bloody hell! Really?!"

Ash snorted on the other end. " _Does it sound like I'm kidding?"_

I sighed. "I'm on my way, just…don't do anything too stupid until I get there."

" _I'm gonna try_."

Yeah, I don't like the sound of that at all. I know this girl. She's about as nutty as I am and has no problem in doing whatever it takes to get the job done.

Took about two minutes to get to where Ashley was supposed to be and looking up, yup, there is she. Great. Now how to do this without gaining any extra attention from all the Walkers that were surely roaming around the grounds. Hell, it was pure luck that I had managed to get here as fast as I did since I know that we hadn't taken them all out. That's pretty much impossible since there were so many that had gone to the college here.

"Okay, I'm here."

" _THANK GOD_!" was her response as she literally turned and jumped right out the damned window. I barely had time to catch her when she did that. I love how my friends do this type of shit without much warning. Sheesh.

"Let me know next time you decide to just take a suicide leap like that," I state as I set her down. "Or I might just be tempted to let you fall to your death."

Ashley snorts. "I highly doubt that. Besides, they were starting to swarm and I don't have a gun ya know. Kinda hard to weed out the masses with a golf club," she states holding up said melee weapon.

I blinked. "Where did you get that?"

She grins. "Dean's office."

"When did you get there?!"

She shrugs. "When the alarms were starting to go off," she says simply. "I had been headed there to tell them that I was quitting school."

Say what? "What do you mean you were planning on quitting school?"

Ashley just stares at me with a 'Really,' expression. "The whole world is going to shit and you wanna start getting on my case about quitting school?! Have you lost your mind?"

"I think we've established that neither of us is sane," I reply dryly. "Now let's get out of here."

"Best news I've heard all day."

~O~

Shaking my head, I blinked myself out of the daze that I had fallen into without realizing. Wonderful, I had just found myself remembering what had happened when this disaster had first hit several months ago. I really do need to learn not to dwell to much on the past…then again, there isn't anything wrong with it as long as you don't keep yourself there. I sometimes have a habit of doing that. Almost got killed a few times because of it too. Let's not get into that. I learned my lesson rather quickly after the last time I drifted off down memory lane.

Curled up against the truck of a tree, I tried to fight off the urge to sleep. Sure, I was up high in the branches, but that doesn't mean that it's safe for me to just doze off. There's always the chance that I could wind up falling off the damn thing. It's something I don't need to experience. I got bit last time for my trouble and that was enough to get the point across.

Oh yeah, not sure if I mentioned it, but that's a fantastic way of figuring out that I am immune to whatever this plague happens to be. Lucky me. It'll also be a pain in the ass if anyone happens to find out that I had been bitten. Pretty sure no one would be willing to stop and listen to the fact that this bite is several weeks old.

I blinked hearing a low groan from under my branch. Looking down I blink again as I see a Walker just standing there swaying slightly like a damn drunk. Rather amusing if you think about it. Pity they don't smell better. Believe me, the stench is enough to put anyone off meat for years.

I'm not human, but that doesn't mean that the smell of rotting flesh won't bother me. It does, even to this day.

Let's see, I can always drop down onto this bastard and smash his skull into the ground, I thought as I watched. Or I can just ignore him and stay here.

I pursed my lips as I thought this over. The first option seemed a lot more fun since staying in this tree was not exactly on my list of things to do. Yeah, I think I'll go with that one. Should be interesting. Might be able to land on my damn feet properly this time. One of the other times I had done this I wound up nearly breaking my blasted leg. Yeah, that was an interesting trip. I'd talk more about it, but I've got a little Walker problem to take care of. So without further adieu…knife out? Check. Now let us carefully balance on this branch and…

 _Snap._

Oh, shit.

I did mange to land perfectly in a low crouch after the snapped off. Funny enough, I had done so on the Walker that I had been planning on knifing in the skull. Happily enough the knife I had had found its way into the walker's skull during the fall so I didn't have much to worry about in the way of getting attacked after getting up.

Shaking my head again, I inhale and tried not to gag at the smell of death that had waft up my nose. Damn, that was not the best thing to do until I get out of this area and away from the now fully dead, decaying body.

Sticking close to the shadows, no matter how dense, I made my way back into town, carefully. Any time I found more than one Walker, I made a beeline in another direction, listening for sounds of shuffling, growling, groans and any other sounds that these guys were known for making. Good thing they were unable to run. I don't think I'd be able to handle that really well. Been there and done that. No, I am not kidding. Eyes concentrated, I managed to get back into the town without too trouble. For some reason…no I knew the reason why the Walkers weren't too concerned with coming after my happy ass. It was rather useful when it comes to entering areas with rather large groups of dead shuffling bodies.

Didn't take me all that long to get back to the house, strangely enough, it was quiet. Now the house being quiet wasn't the strange as it was pretty much the norm anymore. What did have my instincts all in a wire was the fact that the neighborhood was dead silent. There was usually a walker or two at least shuffling around the streets, yet there wasn't a single one. Talk about cause for concern.

Now I really wanted to know where Morgan and Duane were at because this is just not right. Then again, they probably went out looking for some more supplies. It does make a lot of sense since originally I had set out to do some hunting and scavenging at dawn.

I climbed in through the window on the second floor, sliding right through and into one of the upper bedrooms. I glanced around a second before heading on downstairs to check the door. I found it locked, but not blocked. So that meant that they were both still out, so I really had nothing to do until either one of them returned.

Yawning, I decide to lay down on the sofa for a few hours. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Hell the past few weeks I have been unable to sleep as much as I probably need to and it's not exactly good if you can't get some good rest.

Several hours later I found myself being woken up by gentle hands. I knew by scent that it was Duane. I wasn't about to forget that kid's scent—he always smelled so damned innocent. Kinda spooky really. Not that I minded. I rather liked the kid. He was incredibly sweet. Pity that he had to learn about the harshness of reality this way. I feel very protective o the kid as I always do when it comes to children.

"Hey," I mutter softly, smiling gently at the boy.

Duane smiled. "Hey…Dad wants to see you."

I blinked a few times as I inhaled the scents around. Apparently they found someone…this should be good. Wonder who they brought back with them. Male by the smell.

I nod. "Got it."

Getting up, I carefully move towards the spare bedroom. Leaning in I found that I was right. Morgan and his Dad did find someone. Definitely male. Injured to boot. Wonderful. He don't smell infected though so I don't think I need to worry about that at the moment.

"Morgan?"

Said man looked at me. "Found out by the hospital…doesn't look like he's infected, but with this bandage I'm not sure."

I glance at the male he was tending. Wow…nice to see another white person who is not part of the infected parade. No, I am not trying to be racist, but that's the first thought that popped right into my head and unfortunately, out of my mouth. Morgan took it in stride though, shaking his head at the fact that my mouth filter was completely off.

I shrug. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Morgan said with a slight smile. "You're probably tired…and you haven't seen many survivors out there."

"You and Duane would be the only ones I've seen," I mutter back, still staring at the man on the bed. He was dark haired, bit scruffy looking, had a rather nice body too—I can't help it, I'm female—and from what I can see a wound on his left side. "I doubt that's a bite mark."

Morgan nods. "We thought it was at first. Come to find out it's a gunshot wound."

I nod back. "That's one heck of a wound."

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I can't kill him," he answers after a moment of silence. "He's not infected. Hopefully he's not someone who'll harm us."

"He won't." I had such conviction that sometimes it was a little frightening for those who didn't know me so well. "I'm certain of it."

Morgan looked at me. "How do you know?"

I smiled gently. "I just do." I raise a brow. "Rope cuffs?"

"It's a precaution, just in case," he answered. I could understand that, so I said nothing in return, just turned around and walked back out of the room. I still was a little groggy and I knew that Morgan would try to send me back to bed so I did one better.

"I'm getting some more sleep," I say as I head to the couch. "Wake me when he does."

"Okay," Duane said, as I laid down on my side, pulling a blanket up over my shoulders. Kid was really a freaking sweetheart. I swear if something happens to this one…I may wind up losing whatever was left of my damned mind.

~O~

"She all right?" I heard a voice say as I started to wake up several hours later. I moaned a little, burying my face back into the cushion, I really want to throw a pillow at whoever is talking, but really, I don't think I have the energy for that at the moment.

"Yeah," I hear Morgan answer. "She's just tired. Been out since dawn. She just got back a few hours ago actually, before we found you."

"Dad? Didn't she tell us to wake her up?"

I sigh inwardly, I couldn't stay asleep now. "I'm already awake, Duane." I sit up a bit, before flopping back down onto my back. "Well, not quite."

Morgan chuckled. "I know I should've woken you up…"

I blink. "It's morning?" How the hell did I sleep the whole night? I have never done that since this whole pandemic started.

"Yeah…we decided to let you sleep," he says, voice slightly hoarse. "The night was long."

My stomach growled a little. "Yes, I can hear that."

I sat up fully, looking at the male who sat on the mattress on the floor who was looking back at me. Wow, he has lovely eyes…and either he's married or that ring is just for decoration. No, I'm not interested but that doesn't mean I can't find him attractive. Hello! Apocalypse and all that shit. Not to mention hormones. Gotta love, and hate, the fucking hormones. Still I ain't about to hit on another woman's man unless I know for sure that that he's completely single.

Wow, love how I sound there.

"Sup?"

He smirked. "Not you apparently."

I raise a brow. Man has a nice sense of humor and a killer smile too. Yup, pretty sure he's taken. Oh well, I can at least have a little fun. "Nope. Kelsey's the name by the way.

"Rick and Morgan already introduced us. Well, you were asleep so he just told me who you were." Yup, definitely a southerner, can tell by the accent. And he was incredibly cute. Yeah, need to really tone down the hormones. Better yet fine me a guy who is definitely single! I can't believe I am even having this conversation with myself. I am turning into my sister I swear.

I smile. "Nice to meet you."

"We need to get going," Morgan says after tearing out the last board to the front door.

I blink. "Let me guess…scavenging again."

"Actually, we're going to my house," Rick said, carrying a baseball bat. "I need to get a few things."

I grab my bag. "Well, let's get the hell out of here then."

Opening the door, slowly, carefully, I felt the nervousness radiating off of Rick as he stepped out before turning back to look at Morgan. I couldn't blame the guy really for it. I had been the same way several years ago. "I hate to ask this, but I need to know one more time…are you sure they're dead?"

"Yes," Morgan answers as we exit. "they're dead, but it's something in the brain."

I remain silent as I watch Rick go to the Walker that had been lying against the fence and got up as soon as it smelled us. It was growling, hissing and with no hesitation whatsoever Rick beat the things head in. If I wasn't so used to this type of thing I would've been off to the side puking. As it turned out, Rick almost lost his cookies. Kinda felt bad for the man. He woke up from a fucking coma to this bloody nightmare. I wanted to say something, but I didn't I just placed my hand on his shoulder till he was done. Sometimes, silent support is the only support a person needs.

"You gonna be all right?"

He looks at me, slowly getting to his feet. "Yeah…in a moment."

I smile softly. "You'll get used to this…you don't want to, but trust me, as long as it's only the dead you get numb to killing it gets a little easier. Basically, you're putting them fully at peace. Try to think of it that way." I move off, mentally wanting to beat myself in the head with a meat mallet for telling this man who used to be a cop that he would get used to killing the undead. However, it did need to be said. I couldn't allow this man to get torn apart every time he had to defend himself. Sure, it was one thing to defend yourself against someone alive who was trying to take your life…its a whole other story when it's something dead that looks like someone you care about.

 _I'm turning into a real asshole,_ I thought. _My sister would be so proud._ _I'm kidding._ _But really, put yourselves in our shoes and ya might understand._

Shaking that thought from my mind we continue on towards where I presume Rick lives, er, lived. Happily enough, there weren't any other Walkers in the area. Sure that was a little suspicious, but I wasn't going to question it in any way shape or form. My instincts were quiet so that basically meant we were in the clear, nothing to be afraid of—for the moment. I kept my eyes focused on the surrounding area, carefully looking and listening for anything out of the ordinary.

"Here we go," Rick says after about five minutes of walking. Wow…we weren't really all that far from Morgan's house. Go figure. That or I'm not paying as much attention as I should be. That's not good. "They're both alive. Found the drawers empty. They took some clothes, not a lot but enough to travel."

Morgan shook his head. "I don't know. This place…anyone could've come inside here and took those clothes."

Man had a point. But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel that no one had looted this place.

I drifted away as Morgan and Rick continued talking. It was normal of me to investigate any area that I wasn't familiar with. I didn't go too far in case they decided to leave in a real big hurry. Good thing too as Duane told me that they were heading out again. Of course at the same time, I was curious about this house. It was real pretty, even though it was a bit dusty.

"Where are we going?"

"Police station," Rick answered as I hurried up to walk next to him. "Should be some supplies there that we can use to get to Atlanta."

I almost freeze in my place when I heard that. "Why go there?"

"Refugee Center was set up there," he answers, looking at me. I only came up to the man's shoulder. I hate being a little short. It's a little annoying. "My family should be there too. Makes sense that they would go where there's food, shelter and protection."

I almost wanted to snicker. There wasn't anywhere that would be considered safe. Not in this messed up the world that it had turned into. I didn't do that, just nodded my head. Hell, believe it or not, it did seem like a good idea. I wouldn't mind tagging along—though I do need to know if Morgan and Duane were going to go there too. I wasn't about to leave them behind. Unless they suggested otherwise.

 _I'll think about that later,_ I thought as we kept on walking, keeping an even better eye out for any stray walkers in the area. I didn't feel like being attacked. Sure I had my gear with me, but I couldn't cover everyone with just my bow. And yes, Rick had a bat and Morgan had a crowbar, but that wouldn't do much good if we got overrun with those fuckers.

~O~

Didn't take us all that long to get to the Police Station. I did find it rather odd that we didn't run into Walkers. Really strange. But I don't mind it. Hell for all I know they could be hanging out in another part of the town. I'll happily stay where there aren't any staggering around thank you very much. Getting inside wasn't all that hard since Rick had keys to the building. At least we wouldn't have to worry about making noise—and while the inside did look quite messed up there wasn't any blood. Good. Means that we won't get surprised by any geeks. I couldn't help but think of them as such. Calling them Walkers reminded me too much a video game that I used to play: _Dead Island_. Wonderful game by the way. I would love to play it again. I don't see that happening, but a gamer can dream.

"Showers are right through here," Rick states opening another door, flashing the flashlight around as he led us down a small hallway. "They should still be working."

Shower?

Oh, please tell me this place has hot water because I will be forever grateful if it does! Don't get me wrong I can take a cold shower as I have done once before in my life and recently, but c'mon, if there is hot water I will not pass up the chance to clean up.

"Does it have hot water?" I inquire as Rick turns the knob.

Morgan shook his head. "Gas lines went down about a month ago."

"This station has its own propane system," Rick explains, holding his hand under the water. He smiled. "The pilot's still working."

I start grinning. "Sweet!" I was happy and feeling the age that I appeared to be.

I think I reminded them in that instant that I was with them because they all got shy, almost bashful looks on their faces. Oh for crying out loud. Now they realize that a woman is with them? I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not.

"I can always wait till you guys are done…"

Morgan shook his head. "No. Y-You go first, Kelsey. Ladies first. Besides, you've been out there in that heat for several days…the least we can do is let you shower first."

That's true. The last few days I had gone out into the heat to try to find some supplies that hadn't been picked up yet, so I think I'll take the offer to go first.

I grab my bag that had a spare set of clothes in it. "If that's the way you guys want it, do me a favor and scram. This girl is not an exhibitionist all right?"

They guys chuckled as Duane turned a bright red, leaving the showers so that I could get myself all nice and cleaned up. Good. I don't need them to be trying not to look at me, while I get a good chuckle out of their embarrassment. I think I'll wait a bit more before I go through the hard work of making them uncomfortable. I mean, come on, a girl has to have some fun in this world of now chaotic mess.

'Bout an hour later we were all nicely cleaned up, dressed and heading to where it looked like some weapons were kept. I adjusted the white tank top I wore underneath the gray sweat jacket that I wore over it and checked the pockets of my black cargo pants to make sure that I hadn't lost any important gear. Nope, I still had everything on me. Good. Shifting my bow a little higher onto my shoulder, my eyes widened a bit to see that there were still guns in this place. Nice. Maybe I could get my hands on a sniper rifle…those things were my third preferred weapon. I could shoot long range with just about any type of long range weapon, but my most preferred way of fighting was with the blades I had hidden inside my sleeves. Sort of like what they wore in the AC games. Yeah, I designed it to look like those wrist blades. A bit difficult to create them, but I had a friend who took the time to make them based on the designs that I had given to him. Glad that I had too. Saved my life a few times. Before this whole pandemic started…and after it too. I'm not saying that I am some badass bitch or anything, I just have the training needed to get through things. I have gotten injured quite a bit over the years that I have lived and that's not a lie.

"You want one?" Rick asked, showing another rifle.

I examined it for a minute before shaking my head. As much as I would love to have a rifle on me, I am a lot more comfortable with something I can hide. "If you have an extra handgun that would be great."

"I think I have something in here that'll do," he said, going back into the cage before handing me what I had asked for along with a box of ammo. "Make sure you conserve that as much as you can."

I nod. "Don't worry, I plan on using it only if I have to."

"Dad, can I have a gun?" I hear Duane ask. "I'm old enough to learn how to shoot."

"Kid's right."

"I plan on teaching him," Morgan says, handing a bag to Duane. "Load this stuff up."

I lean against the outside of the cage, watching as they loaded up the gear into two different bags. I couldn't help but think that this wasn't the best idea in the world. Although, I hadn't told anyone my decision…I think I'm going to have to do that before we leave this place or else it'll look really bad when I announce suddenly that I wasn't going to stay in town. No. I needed to leave. I'm not sure why, but something inside was telling me that I needed to leave this place. I knew that Duane would not like this since the kid thought of me as a sister and I did promise that I wouldn't leave them. However, I got the feeling that Rick was going to need me a lot more than they would. I could only hope that this idea wouldn't blow up in my face.

"Let's go."

I pause as they pass me.

Rick noticed. "What's wrong?"

I look at him, then at Morgan. "I…uh…um…" This was going to be hard.

Morgan seemed to know by the horribly guilty look on my face. "You're leaving."

I bite my lip. "I was…thinking about it."

Duane's eyes widened. "You can't! You promised to stay with us!" he cried.

I flinched, feeling horrible. I did promise and now I felt like I was turning my back on that…

I sighed heavily. "I know. I did…but…" I trail off not knowing what to say to that. How could I explain that it was just a feeling that I had.

"You feel the need to go now," his father answered, a sad knowing light in his eyes. I couldn't help smiling sadly and nodding lightly.

Rick glanced at me. "You can't be serious? You need to stay with them…"

I look at him a moment. "They don't need me anymore." I hate myself for saying that. "You do however."

"I don't understand."

"They know how to fight these things, Rick. You don't. You're going to need all the help you can get. Just, please, let me go with you." I hate the fact that I was practically begging.

He looked at Morgan.

"She's right," Morgan says in a heavy voice. "We do know how to fight these things…not to mention she can help you find your family. She's a great tracker."

I had to crack a big smile at that ringing endorsement. Yeah, that was the biggest understatement of the century.

"Do you want her to go?" Rick asks.

I swear I almost sulked at hearing that question. I mean, it was my choice after all. I could leave if I wanted to, however, I did understand why Rick asked if the other two were all right with me leaving. So instead of getting upset, I just stood there and waited.

Morgan looks at me again, then to Rick. "It's her choice."

Basically meaning, he wasn't going to fight me on this. Of course, neither he nor Duane wanted me to leave, but both knew that ultimately this was my decision.

Nothing else was said as we left the building. I could feel the tension in the air as we exited. I knew that without a shadow of a doubt that Duane was upset with me for making this decision. Yup, this was going to be really hard on the kid once I leave and I hate that, but they don't really need me anymore. Hopefully though, they'll meet up with us in a few days and I won't have to constantly worry about them as I know that I will regardless.

Rick gave a few pieces of advice to the others. I was too busy making sure that the area was clear when I overheard Morgan telling Rick to watch his ass if he wound up getting surrounded by several Walkers and also to make sure that I didn't get hurt. I couldn't help feeling a little warm at the worry and care in the man's voice. After all, Morgan had started thinking of me as a daughter – although it was never said, it was felt – and in some way I thought of him as an older brother.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" he asked me one more time.

I frowned a bit, before nodding. "Yes, I am."

The sounds of growling cut me off before I could say anything else. Turning around I saw a cop…zombified and staggering towards the sealed up gate. It was a little sad to see to be honest. I mean, at one point these were actual people and now they were these dead things that only looked like the people we once knew. I had yet to become cold to that fact and I was rather glad of it. I didn't need to lose whatever was left of my own humanity.

"Leon Basset?"

I look back towards Rick. "You know him?"

"Yeah…never cared for him really," he answered. "But I-I just can't leave him like this."

I take a few steps back from him. "Okay, be careful though."

"You know they'll hear the shot," Morgan comments. That's right, they will, but hopefully we can be gone before they get to this location.

"Let's not be here when they show up," Rick states with a dangerous calm that even impressed me.

He just walked right up to the fence, aimed his Python at the former Leon's forehead, he stared for several seconds as the Walker started growling and snarling before he pulled the trigger. It may have been weird to see how calm Rick was when that happened, but to be honest, it wasn't. He just seemed to have this knack and ability to adapt. That was a handy survival skill to have in this world and it would save his life countless times. That much I am sure.

I bid Morgan and Duane goodbye, hugging the kid rather tightly since he seemed a bit skittish to let me leave. And inwardly I was worried about leaving them, but it needed to be done as stupid as that sounds. I did make sure to promise that I would be careful.

I glance over at Rick as we got into the cruiser and headed out towards Atlanta. "I really hope that we find your family Rick."

"Me too."

I did have this sinking feeling my stomach though. Something about this trip was going to turn real interesting and yet very deadly.

~O~

I blinked a few times when I realized that we weren't quite on our way to Atlanta and side glanced at the man at the wheel. Really, what was going on? I mean, if he's going back to the house that's fine, but something told me that that wasn't what was happening.

"There's something that I need to do first, before we leave," he says, noticing the confusion on my face.

"Oh."

After a few moments he pulled along side to the park. Why do I get the feeling that whatever was going to happen here wasn't anything to do with memories? Hm. Probably because it doesn't. And I can't help but feel badly for whatever Rick has to do here.

"Do you want me to come along?" I inquire as he gets out of the car.

"No, just stay here. I'll be right back."

I bit my lip. "Are you sure?"

Rick nods. "Yeah. I'll holler if I need help."

I get out of the car, leaning against the passenger side door watching as Rick stares at an area for a few moments before heading off into the park. I do feel horribly for the poor man. He had to deal with kind of shit after spending who knows how long in a coma. I mean, that's terrible. To wake up from something like that one day and discover that the world had gone straight to hell.

Taking a look around, I see how beautiful this end of town truly is, but in my opinion it would look so much better with actual living people. However, that wasn't likely to happen again. I mean – as small a chance there is – there is a chance that things could go back to the way it had been. It was highly unlikely though. Even I was aware of that. I knew it and I had lived it once before.

Looking back into the park, I sighed sadly before moving off the car. I know that Rick had asked me to wait here, but honestly I did have a problem with following orders. It was a part of me ingrained that knew I could disobey without getting seriously hurt. After all, I'm not human. Of course, Rick doesn't know that and really I am unsure if I wanna keep it a secret from the man because at some point it is going to come out.

I almost broke out into a sprint as I heard a gunshot go off, but I didn't. Instead I stopped right in my tracks, feeling that there really was no need for me to follow and went back to the car. I didn't go back inside, I just stood leaning against it again, waiting patiently this time.

"You all right?" I ask the second he comes back into view.

Silence.

"Rick."

He looked up at me with slightly red eyes. Oh, man. That wasn't good.

I sigh again. "I'm sorry."

Rick looks confused. "For what?"

I look off to the side. "For having to deal with this whole fucked up mess. Honestly, for anyone to wake up from seeing the world in one way to another I feel terrible for."

"Yeah, well," he sighed. "So do I. C'mon, let's go."

I nod, getting into the passenger side. "So…we're going to Atlanta?"

"Yeah, I figured there'd be a good chance of finding my family," Rick responds starting the car. "There should be plenty of people there too. Safe."

I bit the inside of lip. Yeah, it hadn't really been all that safe the last time I had been there and to be honest, I had no real desire to go back to that place. Then again, there's a good chance that if I do I might finally be able to find out what happened to Ashley. I just hope going there that I won't wind up running into her as a Walker. That would definitely break whatever as left of this heart I still carry.

~O~

I know that several days ago I thought that I didn't have to worry about anything but when the car ran out of gas I knew that I should've listened to that damn feeling in my stomach. We were in so much trouble right now if we don't get some kind of transportation. At the gas station we had been at there were plenty of cars, but I seriously doubt we could've gotten anything from them. Didn't have a hose and I sure as hell wasn't going to go looking for one. Of course, then we found a Walker. She only had to have been about ten years old and that brought back a lot of memories that I had to fight to keep from breaking out. Now was not the time to have some kind of mental break down. I think I've had plenty of those throughout my life time at this point.

Then at some point in time with all that walking, we did come across a farm. Oh, goody joy. This should be good. By the smell though I don't think there's anything alive at least not inside the house. I did hear a heart beating though—I wasn't going to mention that at the moment as Rick peered into the dusty looking windows of the house. I stood off from the house. I wasn't in the mood to go peeking into windows. Pretty sure I knew what would be found and sure enough, Rick had moved rather slowly away from the window only to hack up his cookies into the grass.

 _Welp, that answers my question about what was in there,_ I thought. I had smelled the death before we even pulled up.

"I could've told you that was a bad idea," I stated with sigh. "Al you had to do was ask."

Rick shot me a look. "You know why I didn't ask. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you're…"

I raise a brow. "The words are: not human."

Oh, yes, several days ago Rick wound up finding out about my little secret of not being human. Well, it was either phase right in front of the man or let those Walkers have his ass. I chose the former. So the cat or wolf was out of the bag. I am hoping that it won't happen again as Rick did promise not to tell anyone else about it.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Rick?"

"Hm?"

I smile a little. "Are you afraid of me now?"

Silence. Good thing I'm a patient person.

"No."

FINALLY!

"You're not?"

Rick looked at me for a moment, then gave me a smile back. "No, I'm not afraid of you. Just a little…shocked really. Didn't think beings like you even existed."

I raise a brow. "The term is: werewolf. And I know how hard it is to believe. At least you got the proof first before hearing it from my mouth."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know. If I hadn't seen that first I don't think I would've believed you."

"Like I said," I pause. "You could always try the truck in the drive."

"I did."

He did? "Where the hell was I when you did that?"

"Lost in your own head apparently," he says chuckling. "There isn't anything else here we can use."

I blink. "What about the horse?"

Rick looked confused for a moment—it was quite amusing. "What horse?"

I pointed to the back of the house. "The one behind the house. I noticed it earlier when we came upon this place."

"And you didn't say anything," he sighed with a shake of his head.

Crossing my arms, "You never asked if I saw something else, Rick. If you had I would've pointed him out to you."

He shook his head. "Well, wait here and I'll go get him."

I smirked. "Exactly where did you think I was going to go? I'll just make sure that our gear doesn't disappear whilst you go get the horsey." Oh, the sarcasm is thick in the air today. I'm not sure just how Rick will take it, although by the smirk on his face, he doesn't seem to mind it all that much. Yay, because this sarcasm was something that I had gotten from my own sister.

"Give me a minute."

"All right," I look at my wrist. "I'm timing you."

"Smart ass," he sighed going after the horse. "I'll be right back."

I hope so. Then again, I don't hear any Walkers in the area. Things should be good.

Didn't take all that long for him to get the horse and the two of us were saddled up. Well, I did have to wait until the horse wasn't quite so nervous before I came near it. I did not want the horse to throw him off. That would definitely make me feel horrible.

"Hold on."

I grinned. "To what would you like me to hold onto?"

He shot me a dark look over his shoulder. "You just had to say that."

I shrug. "Hey, you knew I had a gutter brain. Besides, someone has to keep up the humor or else we'll all lose our minds."

"So you elected yourself."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Yup. Now let's get to Atlanta…I'm starting to get a little homesick."

"You grew up on a farm."

"Nope. Atlanta." Rick seemed a little surprised since I didn't have a southern accent. Well, there's a reason for that, but we'll discuss that at a later period in time.

"I didn't know you grew up in Atlanta," he commented as we headed up the interstate.

I laugh. "Again, you never asked."

"I suppose maybe I should be asking you questions, shouldn't I Kelsey?"

I shrug. "True, but you don't see me asking you anything now do you?"

"No, you don't."

I lean over a bit as he stopped the horse. Well, there was the city and on the other side of the highway there were a huge line of cars that were pretty much wrecked with various doors open. Oh, yes, this looks quite promising. I am under the vast impression that this whole thing is a really bad idea. Yup, a very, very bad idea. Mostly it's a feeling in my gut that's telling me this and not what I was seeing on the highway or the outskirts of the city. Truly this is one place that I did not want to revisit. Once had been more than enough, but now it looks as if I am not going to get the chance to just turn around. Not to mention too many questions would be asked about why I would want to not go into the city.

 **o~O~o**

 **Ah, there we go. The edited version of this chapter. I hope I was able to make it seem a little smoother and give a little more life to the OC. I know that some nameless face had some very unflattering things to say about my OC – and got the entire thing wrong as they weren't paying any fucking attention whatsoever – and so I decided to just toss in some more tidbits about the character and maybe fix a few things that I PERSONALLY didn't like in the beginning. (It was also way to damn fast paced for my liking…). I also am going to steer it away from the show after this point. Why? Because I am nuts and find that I can do my own thing better than just follow along. -Grins widely- Think you all can handle that?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know it's been a loooooooong time since I had last visited this particular story, but there are reasons. None of them I will divulge, but just know that I haven't abandoned it. I just wanted to take the time to redo a lot of stuff and all that jazz. Anyway, in case you hadn't noticed just yet, this chapter is a LOT smaller than the first one, mostly because it's easier on my brain and allows me to put cliffhangers in effortlessly in places where you wouldn't think I'd do it. Also, this story does have a schedule now on it's updates and that'll be about once or twice a month depending on the length of the chapters and what life decides to throw at me. So yeah. Plus, I do have other projects and some one-shots that I am working on so please stayed tune to my works. Anyway, that's all I gotta say for now. ENJOY!**

 **o~O~o**

"Well," I drawl, eying the area with interest. "This is interesting. Nice and cozy." I think I have lost my whole damn mind by this point. Then again, I doubt that I had any sanity to begin with – another subject altogether.

"You call this cozy?" Yes, the man was looking at me like I was officially nuts. He's just figuring this out now? Sheesh.

I shook my head. "Sure. Could use a few more living people, but it's nice. Good place to live," I look at his disbelieving expression. "I'm being sarcastic, Rick, but honestly, this isn't a bad place to live. Well…before this all started."

He smirked. "You always this sarcastic?" Well, I was never _this_ bad, but sometimes changes do happen. Unfortunately, this seem to be the change that I was drafted into developing.

I blink, then grin. "I can get a whole lot worse. Trust me. We get into a fight and see what pops out of my mouth."

"Thanks for the heads up."

I started chuckling. "You're learning and welcome."

"You nervous?" he asks as we head on into the city.

I nod. "Just a bit." Big lie!

"Me too."

Well, there's a big surprise. Oh, man, I probably should've taken a nap on the way here because I am feeling a wee bit cranky.

"It's pretty quiet," Rick comments as we ride slowly through the streets.

"Like a graveyard." Oh, I am one cheerful person. Yes I said that with a real chipper tone, yet dry tone. Don't ask me how I manage to do that because I haven't a clue either.

"You're a regular comedian," Rick mutters as we continue to trudge through the city streets, following an interesting line of army vehicles. "I don't like this." That makes two of us. All jokes aside, I got that same feeling from last time…when I had been with my friend at the college when this disaster had first started. Don't get me started on that.

"Shouldn't there be people here?" I know that sound entirely too optimistic, but I couldn't be negative all the time. Being negative just wasn't me…or at least once upon a time it hadn't been. I can be real about the situation, but I could still at the very least hope that there was someone alive in this place of hell.

"Only good thing about not having a car is that we aren't attracting any attention," I continued, hoping like hell I hadn't just jinked us. With my luck though I probably did. Man that would really, really, suck. Oh, dang it, here I thought I was going to be more positive about the situation we were currently in. Nope. Guess that's not happening. Well, as long as I don't say anything too negative out loud I don't think Rick will give me another one of those hard looks. I hate those. Gets on my nerves more than I really care to admit.

"We can still catch attention, Kelsey," he reminded me.

He couldn't see the look I was giving him. "Only if you don't go around trying to talk to every person who looks like they're walking normally."

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

I chuckled. "Nope."

After a few more minutes of riding, I couldn't help but notice the various rescue vehicles and other cars all over the streets. Some of them looked like they had caught on fire too. Isn't that just nice. When we had first gotten here there wasn't anything except maybe a shitload of trash all over the streets. Oh, that had been so much fun to see. Made me feel a little ill to my own stomach as this looked very familiar. Nice to have my own damn past coming back to haunt me. I've got quite enough on my plate thank you very much.

I blink. "Is that a chopper?"

"Yeah."

Ookay. What the hell was a chopper doing here? I do understand military protection, but that just seemed rather stupid to me. You can't exactly evacuate this whole place with just one. There might actually be some others where we can't see them, but still. This did not seem like smart planning. It was more rushed than anything else. I don't think they had any fences put up to keep those things out of the protected area. Morons!

"Looks like they tried setting up some barriers," he said, bringing my mind back to what was happening.

I snorted. "Not enough."

"Ya might want to keep your voice down now, Kels," Rick said as we headed down the street again. I saw the wreckage of a burned out bus. Yeah, think I'll keep my mouth shut now. Maybe my lungs too. The smell is god-awful. Yuck!

I would ask what died…but we already know the answer to that and…

"Whoa!" Rick and I said at the same time as the horse gave a nervous whinny.

"Easy, boy, easy." I whisper gently to the animal. I knew that there was a reason for its unease. I really wanted to be wrong about it, but if there was one thing that I've learned from all the time I've lived it's that nothing ever really goes the way you desperately want it to. _We're gonna be in a lot of trouble…_ I thought as we continued on into the city. That nervous feeling that I had had when we first entered the outskirts had tripled. Dammit.

My eyes narrowed as we continued on in, taking in the area and the fact that not once did we see a single Walker. Yeah…that's a bit startling and definitely not a good sign. Usually things like that mean there's a horde somewhere else. If we're not careful we could run into them. Not what I call a good idea. I mean, we have weapons, but I do not recommend using them. If I do recall, zombies can be attracted to any kind of loud noise. Hence why it is never a good idea to use guns or get injured. At least not seriously injured and if you do, you'd better be good at biting your tongue and not scream or else you might wind up getting a little visit from something you'd rather not.

"I really don't like this," I mutter after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yeah, it's too quiet," Rick agrees. "At least…we don't have to worry about any Walkers."

I snort. "Don't be too naive, Rick. There's a good chance that there are some all herded together just waiting for some unsuspecting fools – like us – to run into them."

"They can't think," Rick countered, but he did understand what I was saying. "But you're right. Should we walk a bit?"

I shook my head. "No…at least with a horse we have a small chance of getting away if we run into a horde."

"Got it."

After another ten minutes. "So you've been through this before," Rick started nonchalantly.

 _Really?…_ "In what way do you mean?"

"Being through a situation like this," he states, glancing back at me. "You did tell me that you've been in a mess like this at one point."

Hm. True. I had.

"Granted, I hadn't been by myself then either," I answer evenly. "I did have someone with me."

"What happened to them?"

I tried to ignore the way my heart wrenched at the thought. "She died…" I trail off, fighting back the rage and tears as images flashed through my mind's eye. I should've been a lot quicker when it came to protecting my best friend, but I hadn't. Her death was entirely my fault. No one could tell me otherwise.

"I'm sorry," Rick whispered after a moment. shook my head. I could've said something in return, but there wasn't anything to say and I wasn't inclined to tell Rick not to be. Sure, he hadn't been there and I didn't give any details, still – I was just going to let him apologize. "What happened?"

I bit my lip. "Don't wanna talk about it," I mutter softly. I wasn't upset that he asked, it was expected, I just didn't want to fully run down memory lane at this moment. Perhaps once we get out of the city I'll be more inclined to talk about it, but right now we've got something more important going on. "I might after this but…"

"Hey, it's okay," Rick says back. "You don't even have to tell me if you don't want to. It's fine."

I shook my head in the negative. "It's better if I do tell someone, but not in the middle of an infested city where Walkers could just pop up any second."

"Good point."

Needless to say sometime after that we did find the horde of Walkers that I just knew would be lurking around somewhere and to be honest, I was not at all fond of the idea of trying to fight them all. Yes, we did have weapons and a horse, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't be overpowered. And that's just what happened. Unfortunately, the moment the horse threw the two of us off, we landed in different directions and at some point I had found myself separated from Rick.

Nope. Nope. Nope. That was definitely not good. I had promised to help him find his family and what happens instead? I get my unhappy ass separated from the one person I had sworn to help and protect. Lovely. This is starting to look a little too damn familiar for my liking. Unfortunately, I couldn't just turn around and look for Rick at my leisure. Once again, nope! Because any time I – stupidly – looked over my shoulder I found another horde of zombies coming after me. And when I faced the front again, I'd have to dodge one or two that would pop up out of nowhere. Gods, that was damn annoying. Even more so was the fact that I didn't have a freaking weapon on me since after getting tossed off the horse I had lost mine. Fan-damn-tastic! I just had to take part in another one of the worst scenarios when it comes to surviving in a zombie apocalypse.

Running through a few different alleys I think I almost jumped clean out of my damn skin when a crash was heard from my right. I carefully looked back to see that it had been loud enough to lure the horde that had been behind me away and I took the time to start climbing up a ladder hanging off the side of one building. Looking down I can't say how happy I was to see that the few stragglers that did follow weren't able to climb. That's a few good points in my favor. After all, I had run into some a long time ago that had been able to climb. Yeah, that was a fucking nightmare I hadn't seen coming then. Good thing I won't have to contend with that now. Gods, that would be absolutely horrible.

"Okay," I pant, "Maybe I can find a weapon of some kind to use. Hell, a floor board would be welcome at this point." Then again, I could probably beat a zombie to death with my shoes. That'll be used as a last resort/worse case scenario method. And yes, shoes can be used as a weapon – and only if you're against one Walker. Preferably one that doesn't have any arms with all its teeth knocked out.

As luck would have it, I did find a pretty sturdy metal pipe that I'd be able to wield with practiced ease. After all, this wasn't my first time in a no-win scenario and I did have experience from the last time of what would be considered a decent melee weapon. Great, I sound like a damn video game character…well, before all this shit had gone down I was a gamer so…yeah. Makes sense. I guess.

"Now…which way do I go?"

Decisions. Decisions.

 **o~O~o**

 **Welp, I did say that I was going to take a different route from the show. This was the best way to do it. By separating these two. Now, don't worry, she'll meet up with Rick again. Eventually…I do have some idea of when that'll happen, but first she's going to have to go through a lot of shit. Yes, I am incredibly evil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again dears, now I will say this, this chapter is extremely short. Or at least shorter than the other ones that I have written for this story. I didn't mean for it to be this short, but I wanted to give you all something. I will most likely go back and add some more things to this chapter. Anyway, please do enjoy what I have written for you all.**

 **o~O~o**

Like I had said: Decisions, decisions.

Unfortunately said choice I made had me RUNNING AWAY FROM ANOTHER FUCKING HORDE! Terribly sorry, but honestly, I am so fucking pissed right now. Hello. I was not, I repeat, NOT expecting to get my own little welcoming when I got separate from Rick. But now that I have, I must say that I am not enjoying it. Little bastards need to go fall off a roof or something…just get the hell away from me.

Then again, maybe it'd be best if I wasn't cursing like a sailor at the top of my lungs. Yeah, like you wouldn't. Really, not the smartest move on my part, as I am well aware of, but I swear that this is only because I had inherited my sister's temper. And she had a rather terrible one. Trust me. Not saying that my sister was a horrid person, because that wasn't the case. No she just had a very short fuse when it come to rudeness and stupidity – which humanity had been quite full of.

I'm getting off track, but needless to say, that cursing like a sailor whilst running from a horde was not the best idea. Well, yelling at least.

Ugh. I'm repeating myself.

I really do need to get back up onto higher ground since I am pretty sure these things can't climb. That's at least a decent bonus from what I had originally been used to going up against.

Hm.

Okay, so…oh lookie there! Another ladder. Where the hell did this come from? Never mind. I don't care, and I can question it all later. Right now though, I need to get up off the road and away from this blasted horde that seems to be way to interested in my hide.

After once again making up onto higher ground, I decided that running across rooftops would serve me a lot better than being on the road. So, that's what I did. Basically I did parkouring and I must say that I wasn't doing half badly considering that this was part of the training that I had undergone several years ago. Again, my sister would be so proud to know that I hadn't forgotten how to do this either. My whole running around like an idiot thing though she'd have a problem with since I was supposed to know what I was doing all the time. Yeah, don't know where she had gotten that idea all that time ago, but I wasn't about to argue about it now. Wouldn't make a difference anyway since I had no one to confront.

I had almost fallen off once or twice.

Hey, we all can't be perfect so bugger off!

Anyway, running across the rooftops of some of the lower level buildings did bring back a lot of memories from the past. Some good. Some not so good. Each one a reminder of what I had been struggling with from the longest time and what it was that I strove protect. There were moments in my past where it all seemed to pointless – and usually I'm not the one to dwell on the past – yet there was a constant reminder why I never gave up. Strange on how I got those smallest little reflections here.

I didn't mind it.

But yeah, it was rather strange and was the reason why I had almost fallen off the roofs a few times.

Yeah, if one my friends saw this they'd be looking at me as if I had lost my freaking mind. Or laughing at me. I can see both.

Dropping down into what appeared to be a 'safe' alley, I continued on foot, being careful to listen out for anything and everything. I trusted nothing in a situation like this. At this rate anything and anyone can be an enemy – what you think I'm kidding? Sorry, sweets, I ain't. I have been through this so many damn times that it's no longer funny.

Did I mention that I didn't like this?

Yes?

Whoops. Well, you can't help repeating yourself in order to feel just moderately sane.

Yes, it's kind of a joke in what the world has become now.

Now, I gotta find a way to get back to Rick I don't like the idea of him being here on his own. Unless of course, he manages to run into some people who'll be more than happy to help – hence the sarcasm here dears – but that might not be likely. When times like this arise it usually turns into a survival of the fittest bullshit.

No, that's not a joke. Unfortunately.

Yes, I do have a slightly twisted sense of humor, but it is much further along than that.

Now…looking around this 'safe' alley, I do get the feeling that something isn't quite right with it. Don't give me that look, I am well aware of how stupid that sounds, but it's true. This particular area bothers me more than when I was trying to high tail it away from that second horde – which wasn't as big as the first one mind you – still I'd rather be dealing with that than standing here looking around trying to figure out what it was that bothered me…

Ah, I do believe we've found it.

"That's…disturbing," I breathed looking up at the bodies hanging from pipes on various buildings. It had set up a bunch of red flags that this was not the place to be. "Yet, oddly unoriginal." I had a played a lot of video games over the years so there's a ton of shit that I'd seen through that and in my own personal life.

Yeah, I am going to have to get the hell out of here… "The boss thought it was a good idea to hang the bodies in the alley…" or find a decent place to hide because shit is about to get ugly if I am out in the open. So the perfect place I decided to hide my happy ass was under the dumpster that was within the place. Oh, joy. Now I know that I could take care of these guys with no problem, but to be honest I wasn't in the mood to even deal with these guys. At least not without knowing exactly what I am dealing with. There were some things that a person needed to know before getting into a knock-down dragged out fight.

A few minutes went by before about three men walked into the part of the alley that I was located. Two of them looked to be at least thirty years old and the last one looked to be in his teens. Great. The world goes to shit and men of all ages seem to suddenly be gathering together for whatever reason. Yeah, I can honestly say that this scares me just a bit. Particularly with the weapons they were carrying – these guys weren't lanky or anything. They all looked like they could do some serious damage to another human – good thing I'm not, but doesn't mean I can get injured. Nevertheless, I am not interested in starting a damn war which I am sure that would happen if I were to take these guys out. So needless to say, I just stayed there, watching carefully as they strolled through the alley without a care in the world, glancing around casually as if they were trying to spot some 'fresh' meat as it were. And the bats, crowbars and axes they were holding did not make me feel the least bit comfortable.

I'm not sure how long I laid under that dumpster – don't even ask how I managed to get under it because ya don't wanna know – but when I couldn't hear them anymore, I carefully extracted myself from the hiding place. Still keeping an ear out for any odd noises.

After a few more minutes of crouching, frozen in place with my ears tuned in to the surrounding area before getting up and walking silently out of the alley in the opposite direction of where the men were headed. I did not want to deal with those guys at all. Maybe if I wind up running into them again I'll handle it, but at this moment I need to get out of this area. I needed to find Rick…

It was a little while later when I heard something akin to gunshots being fired…again. Oh, fan-damn-tastic. Now I gotta worry about running into another herd – really, I do not have time for that bullshit. Sure, I can go around killing zombies, but I only wanna do that if I have no other choice because I am not going to go out of my way to kill 'em. Like I said, I can, but I would rather not.

 **o~O~o**

 **Yup, like I said, this chapter is really short and I do apologize for that again. Anyway please let me know what you think about I have for this chapter for right now. I'm gonna go get another chapter for another story written up…so I'll see you later.**


End file.
